Lie to Me
by Xienta
Summary: 'This, Hinata thought, this is the moment Nagito has finally lost his mind. He sighed, being thrown into such a crazy situation was definitely not on his to-do list today.'


* **Ding dong, bing bong** *

Green eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light. As soon as Hinata woke up and adjusted to his surrounding, he huffed. Sadly, being locked up on an island and being forced to kill each other _wasn't_ a nightmare. He tried to cover his ears when the overly happy sound of Monokuma was heard over the monitor, giving them the morning announcements. " _Good_ morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day" Hinata grunted.

He got up to his feet, fleetly got dressed, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He didn't want to go outside, he didn't want to participate in the sick bear's game. But he had no choice, he couldn't lock himself up in his cabin all day. He sighed, looking forward to talking with some of his classmates. He was feeling awfully lonely after not being able to sleep another night. He left his cabin, ready to grab some breakfast.

When arriving at the restaurant, Hinata could swear he heard crying. He frantically looked around him, was that Tsumiki, or maybe Saionji? His eyes settled on the busty brunette in front of him, and he gasped. Owari was sobbing her eyes out. He rushed to her side, confused and concerned "Wh-What happened, Owari? It's not like you to cry… get a grip on yourself" Hinata assured.

When the only sounds spilling from her were sobs and cries, the spiky haired male looked around, trying to get an explanation from someone, _anyone._ His eyes fell on Komaeda and he strolled towards the male to answer his questions.

"Hey, what happened to Owari?" Hajime asked the pale man in front of him.

All he received was a deadpan stare, the other boy's gray eyes boring into his. He had to admit he felt a little uncomfortable. This was Komaeda we were talking about, and he sure did love running his mouth when he had the change. So why was he so quiet?

He opened his mouth to ask him what's wrong when the taller male tensed. Getting in a defensive pose and practically yelling in Hinata's face how Kuzuryuu was a fake and that the real one was dead.

"…Huh?" the brunet respond, no idea what the guy in front of him was babbling about. The confusion in his eyes did nothing to stop Komaeda, though, as he kept on spouting irrelevant nonsense.

This, Hinata thought, this is the moment Nagito has finally lost his mind. He sighed, being thrown into such a _crazy_ situation was definitely not on his to-do list today. As on cue, Mioda decided that that was the moment to be just as confusing as the other two, Leaving Hajime even more confused.

Tsumiki, who staggered behind Ibuki, tried to explain through whimpers and sobs that Mioda had quite the fever. Nothing less expected from the high school level nurse, he thought when looking at the sobbing Owari and crazed Komaeda.

"Komaeda! You too…!" His hand touched the pale man's forehead. It felt like his fingers were going to combust into flames! Komaeda leaned into the touch, fluttering his eyelashes while letting out a sigh. The coldness of his hand must have felt great on his burning skin, he thought. But before he could voice concern, Monokuma decided to show up and startle him, quickly retracting his hand. He swears he could hear a soft, displeased moan from the white haired male.

After getting a confusing and cryptic explanation about the _despair disease_ , what is was called apparently, from the black and white bear, everyone started to panic about it being contagious and started to make plans for getting the heck out of there.

In the rush, he could hear the boy next to him mumbling about despair. He looked at the white haired male, confused. his forehead was sweaty and his eyes were swirling. This would've been normal for him if you would change the soft mantra of 'despair' with 'hope', he thought. The room went chaotic and everyone was talking, rushing to get away, or speaking gibberish, and after letting a shaky breath, Komaeda fell forward into Hinata's arms. One last swirl in his eyes before they closed into unconsciousness.

"despair disease… hm." Hinata was in deep thought. The mechanic bear had explained to them that it's a 'really annoying disease where you get a high fever, along with various symptoms that are full of despair'. Thanks, Monokuma, that really answered our questions. The brunet sighed again for the umpth time this morning. He was really not looking forward to this day.

The only real explanation he got was that Komaeda had the liar disease, Owari had the coward disease and Mioda had the gullible disease. He snorted at the thought because Komaeda had already lied plenty of times and Mioda was plenty gullible, to begin with. He didn't believe those were the only side effects, they acted way too crazy just to have such a specific side effect.

Hinata had carried Komaeda to the hospital, Mioda and Owari in tow. His condition was worsening quickly, and he was wondering why the other two girls weren't as badly effected as him. Thinking about it, Nagito had always looked sick when he first met him. His pale, nearly transparent skin, his shirt that nearly drowned his petite figure. He was sure he wasn't one hundred percent healthy when arriving on the island.

Tsumiki, Kuzuryuu and himself stayed at the hospital while the rest ditched them. Probably in fear of getting the disease themselves. Why was Hinata always the one doing the dirty work, he thought when entering one of the hospital rooms. He and Fuyuhiko would take turns to guard the hospital while Mikan would attend the patients. He lay down a little, trying to close his eyes. He hadn't had a good sleep in days, so drowsiness soon took over him. He thought about how this was _another_ crazy day, he was surprised how normal these chaotic days were beginning to feel. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

He was suddenly awoken by Kuzuryuu, saying how he thought Komaeda wasn't breathing anymore. His chest tightened and he got up as fast as he could, nearly missing the slowly waking body of Tsumiki next to him. A brief thought of 'how did she get there' ran through his mind as told her to get up and check on him.

Arriving at his hospital room, the nurse ran towards his bed. he saw Tsumiki clutching at him, practically begging him to hold on. His face ran cold. He wasn't responding to anything she did.

"There's… no way he died, right?" Kuzuryuu mumbled next to him, clear concern in his voice. "The body discovery announcement isn't playing, right?" He asked, more to himself than the others in the room. Hinata barely registered his voice, looking pleading at Komaeda.

"Tsumiki… is Komaeda all right?' He asked the nurse in front of him. She stuttered, trying desperately to form words. "it looks like… his b-breathing has returned…" Hinata let out a breath of relief, looking at the vulnerable boy in front of him. "R-really?" he mouthed at her while running a hand through his white tresses, feeling him burning up under his fingers.

"hey, look. Isn't Komaeda's mouth moving?" Fuyuhiko pointed out. Nagito moaned out how 'his condition had improved, and how he was feeling _refreshed_ '. Hinata almost wanted to scold him for lying, before remembering what his symptoms were. He softly brushed his hand over his forehead, his gray eyes slowly, _so slowly_ , opening up to look him in the eye. His eyes were pleading, begging, but for what he didn't know. His face grew dark and his eyes closed just as slow as he opened them.

Tsumiki had urged them to leave the room so she could attend him in peace. After lingering and looking at the panting boy on the bed, he left with Kuzuryuu. Outside they went over the new equipment they got to communicate with the others outside. He was only half listening when the smaller boy and the pink haired man on the other side of the line explained their plan to him.

His mind was in a daze when he ended the transmission. After it ended they were told to go back to their own cottages and rest there. He wanted to stay, keep an eye on everyone, but Monokuma had forbidden them. He took off his shoes and tie and fell on his soft bed. Images of the last day's ordeal flashing under his eyelids. He was so tired.

Waking up to the despiteful morning announcement, Hinata climbed out of his bed. He didn't even care to listen to what Monokuma had to say as he slammed his cottage door shut while the bear was still talking. Without a breakfast stop, he headed over to the hospital.

At the hospital he was greeted by Kuzuryuu "Yo, you came early today." he said smirking his usual, cocky smirk. Hinata greeted him back with a smile. After a moment of silence, the smaller boy asked if he wanted to go to Komaeda's room to check up on him.

"Yeah… I'm worried about how he's doing" The brunet said thoughtfully. Komaeda was a crazy guy, but he couldn't help worrying about him. Especially since he stopped breathing yesterday! They left the hall to greet Tsumiki in Komaeda's hospital room. She smiled her shy smile at them entering. "…Tsumiki, How's Komaeda doing?" The first thing leaving his lips was concern for the still bedridden white haired male. He felt guilty for not giving her a proper greeting, but that could wait.

"same as usual… no, actually, he might be worse than yesterday." She breathed, looking down gloomily. He could hear a 'tch' leave Fuyuhiko's lips, Hinata waited patiently for her to finish her report.

"His pulse is extremely weak… He might… slip into critical condition sometime today." Her voice shaky and the purple eyes never leaving the floor. "I-Is he… that sick?" Hinata couldn't help the small stutter leaving his lips. He looked to the male breathing shallowly in the bed, eyes closed. At least he's getting plenty of rest, the green eyes male thought. In the distance, he could hear the nurse giving a speech about how he wouldn't let him die, but the words fell on deaf ears. A small tug on his arm reminded him that they had to go back to the hall for their planned call. He left, giving a last concerned look over his shoulder.

The day went by quickly. They had another transmission with the rest of the class this morning. They exchanged information, About how Saionji locked herself away from the rest, about the condition of the people in the hospital, and if there was any more information about their friend Nidai.

The conversation didn't last long at all, and both Hinata and Kuzuryuu waited patiently in the hospital. Fuyuhiko leaving and entering the hospital many times, while Hajime paced back and forth restlessly. Time kept passing by, seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. Hinata was woken from his trance by the night time announcements. He sighed. One more transmission and they had to leave to their cottage again.

"But… before we go back, can we check on Komaeda one more time?" Hinata asked the smaller boy carefully. He knows he was tired, but he just had to check on him. Kuzuryuu told that it was fine and that he'll be in charge of tonight's transmission. Good, Hinata thought, it's not like anything new would have happened. He didn't hear any death announcements, so the day had gone well in his opinion. "Then… I'll leave it to you" He told the blonde male while walking to the hospital rooms.

As expected, His condition hasn't changed at all. Tsumiki was tiredly keeping an eye on him. There wasn't anything he could do to help. He told the nurse to make sure to get plenty of rest herself, and shot one last look at the sick male sweating in the hospital bed. Something tug at his chest at the sight, and he left the room dropping his head low. Barely listening to what Kuzuryuu had to say, they left the hospital and went back to their cottages.

"I guess for today… I should just go to sleep. It's best if I not dwell on it too much…" He assured himself while closing his eyes. His chest feeling heavier than normal as he drifted to sleep.

He woke up to a sleeping Tsumiki next to him. "Tsumiki… Why are you here?" he asked bluntly. His face was getting cold. Did something happen at the hospital? Did Komaeda stop breathing again? She saw his concerned face and quickly forced a smile on her face while apologizing. She told him Komaeda's condition has stabilized and that he had to hurry over to him. "Y-yeah, got it" was all he was able to mutter at the nurse before dashing out of the cottage.

Once arriving at the hospital, Hajime sprinted to Nagito's room. He had no idea where this rush came from, but he decided that he didn't care. Opening the door to his room he saw him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, slowly swaying his body. His white hair more of a mess than it usually was, his eyes dark and lidded and drool pouring out of the side of his mouth. He didn't look good at all, but at least he was able to sit up now. Hinata breathed in relieve.

"Komaeda. Can you hear me?" Tsumiki asked him slowly so he would be able to understand, his hanging head slowly rising so he could make eye contact with the nurse. "Hinata came by to see how you were doing?" He stared at her as if she was speaking in a foreign language, eyes dazed and mouth slightly agape.

Nagito began spouting gibberish again, but Hajime couldn't really understand what he was saying. His voice was raspy and desperate, speaking way too fast to make coherent sentences. His eyes swirling and a purple hue was clouding his pale skin. "…Is he supposed to be cured?" Hinata whispered to Tsumiki, not wanting to interfere with the sick males one-sided conversation.

"I-It's not like he's completely cured. He was just able to recover from his critical condition." The nurse replied. Ignoring Hinata's disappointed gaze, she started sobbing about how glad she was that Komaeda regained consciousness. Looking at the manically laughing Nagito, he wasn't sure whether he preferred him unconscious or like this. As drool started dribbling down his chin, he definitely chooses the latter, he thought while swallowing hard.

For the first time since arrival, he took a good look at Tsumiki, seeing how tired she looked. "Shouldn't you get some rest already?" He asked her while placing a hand on her shoulder "You should be exhausted from nursing without any sleep, right?" She nodded slowly and said she would go to the on-call room upstairs. He watches her wobble out of the room, leaving him and a _very_ delirious Komaeda alone.

He looked back at the swaying white haired male in front of him. Their eyes locked, Hinata could see every swirl in them, it was… mesmerizing. Nagito opened his mouth slowly, a string of saliva connecting his top and bottom lip. "All alone with Hinata-kun, huh" He breathed out staring intently at the green eyes boy. "I can't stand being in the same room as you."

The sentence broke Hinata from his daze, eyes snapping back to stare angrily into gray eyes. "Don't worry, I'm leaving" He spat out at the taller male. He felt, _cheated_ , Nagito's words stinging in his ears. He worried about the male ever since he'd gotten sick and this was his thanks? "You should focus on curing that crappy disease of yours." He turned around, not looking into the others eyes.

"Yeah, hurry up and go away." Hinata looked over his shoulder, was this guy still not done insulting him for caring? The sick male continued in a soft voice "I don't want to see your face anymore." Hajime was confused, to say the least. His words were pushing him back, but his eyes. His eyes were practically begging for him to stay, to not listen to him.

The brunet walked back to the white haired male sitting on the bed. His eyes following his every move, more drool spilling from his lips. "What are you doing?" Gray eyes widened at his own words "Hurry up and go away." He practically sobbed out the words, hanging his head low. Hinata saw him fidgeting with his own bony fingers, looking as confused as ever.

When the mop of hair raised again and looked him in the eye, realization sudden slapped him in the face. How dumb was he to forget, Hajime could slap himself in the face. Komaeda had the lying disease, the _lying_ disease for fuck's sake. He gave an apologetic look to his shivering classmate as he sat next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah… I understand now, Komaeda." He said softly to him. Nagito's eyes lit up, sparkling and swirling as he looked Hajime in the eye. "I-I… Don't want you to touch me." He breathed. Hinata flinched his hand that was on Komaeda's shoulder, almost removing it. He wasn't used to people talking in opposite terms to him, and he felt like he was making the taller male uncomfortable. Swirling eyes closed as he lowered his head on Hinata's shoulder, breathing in the other male's scent. A hand stroked snowy white tresses, cooing the sniffing boy on his shoulder.

Hajime couldn't help but feel bad for Komaeda, the guy nearly died a few days ago because of the illness! He slowly moved his fingers through surprisingly soft hair. Even though Nagito's hair always looked unruly, it was as soft as silk under his fingertips. "Is this okay, Komaeda?" he asked just in case.

He could feel lips move against his shoulder, breath moving past them as if he said something. But the words were muffled by the white fabric of Hinata's shirt. "I can't hear you like that, you know" He laughed as he slowly tugged at his hair, telling him to get up a little so he can hear him.

"… No." he whispered, eyes not making contact. "I-It feels… disgusting" It was still a little confusing to Hinata, but he got the hang of translating the words that left Komaeda's mouth to the words he actually meant. _'It feels amazing.'_ He pushed the cloud of white hair gently against his chest, trying to comfort the trembling male with his hand. Through white strands, he could see gray shining at him. Hinata decided to take a good look at the male pressed against his chest.

Mouth still drooling, dirtying his white shirt. Eyes dark, half-lidded, and swirling with emotions. His body shivering against his own, the frantic vibration of his body caused his hospital gown to open slightly and slide over his shoulder. He could see a sheen of sweat and drool combined running down his neck, dripping to his chest that was hidden by the oversized blue gown. Hinata realized he was staring and snapped his eyes back to his face, looking at his pink cheeks instead.

The intense looks probably got him a little uncomfortable, as he was practically squirming against his chest now. The blush deepened and his eyes were begging and pleading for _something_ again. He felt him shift against him and that caused Hinata to get out of his daze. Komaeda's face was inching towards his own, his mouth getting dangerously close to the brunet's. "Hinata-kun…" he breathed against the other male. His breath was hot, burning almost. And Hajime couldn't help but lean in and close his lips over the other.

"H-hh" Komaeda breathed out. Whatever the sound was, it was lost on Hinata's lips. Lips moved against each other, wet from the constant string of drool leaving Nagito's lips. Fists clinging into Hajime's shit, nearly tearing the fabric as he moaned against his lips once more, tongue brushing against the brunet's lips.

Green eyes snapped open at this, and he broke the kiss immediately, holding Komaeda firmly by the shoulders. All Hinata could think of was how strange this situation was and _why did he kiss Komaeda?_ Before he could speak, or throw the white haired male on the bed and sprint out of the room, he heard a soft whimper "…You want to kiss me so badly." Eyes staring on his lap, a pained expression on his face as he slowly looked up. "I don't understand, Hinata" He said with a small smile, eyes watery. Hinata swore he was about to cry now. _'I understand'_ understand what, he thought in his mind while observing Nagito.

He picked up on the confusion, so he continued his sentence. "Someone as wonderful as me deserves to be kissed by trash like you" he breathed, shoulders shaking. Hinata lets go of his shoulders, and Komaeda obediently retreated back to the other side of the bed, grasping his arms while shuddering as twisted eyes looked back into Hinata's green ones. "I-It was bad while it lasted… but I think you should stay now." A single teardrop leaving his eyes, and he quickly hid his face in his arms. Hinata wasn't sure if he would cry because of the disease, that he couldn't say what he wanted, or because of _him_.

Hajime crawled over the quivering boy, he looked so fragile right now. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to push you back like that" Swirling eyes looked back at him, not wet anymore. It must have been from frustration, then, Hinata thought. He hugged the boy underneath him tightly "you just surprised me, I guess." He smiled into the crook of Komaeda's neck, laughing at how awkward this situation was. Why wasn't he disgusted be the close proximity of Nagito, anyway? It's not like he liked the boy… right?

He shook his head, of course not. Komaeda was crazy. He tried to kill someone for fuck's sake! And that's not even counting all of his mental breakdowns about 'hope'. He looked at the boy again, eyes staring at him in confusion. But then, why was he so worried about him? Why did his chest fell so heavy when he was in critical condition. It's not like he cared for the other two as much who had caught the despair disease. "…Hinata-kun?" a coarse voice made him focus on the image in front of him again.

Focus on the other boy's lips, that is. Because, for some reason, Hinata couldn't move his eyes from the tiny dribble of drool that sat on the other boy's bottom lip. His eyes were glued to the spot as he slowly moved closer, licking the drop off with his tongue. Komaeda stiffened at the action, his mouth drawing in a thin line. Hinata decided he liked him better with his mouth open, drooling over his chin again.

All thoughts about why he shouldn't kiss the other went out of the window the moment his lips covered Komaeda's again. His tongue prodding against his lips, coaxing him to open them and taste more of his saliva. Which was, for someone who liked salty things, surprisingly sweet. Nagito let out a moan while opening his lips, tongue carefully rubbing against his. He pushed the other more into the bed until he was practically laying on top of him. Hinata took note of how uncertain and careful the male beneath him was as he shoved his tongue in the others mouth. Komaeda practically jumped at this, and drool started pouring out of his mouth even more than before.

The kiss was messy, feverish, and uncoordinated. Hinata wanted more, more sweet moans, more desperate tugs on his shirt. He sucked on Komaeda's bottom lip, feeling the soft, pink skin under him swell nicely. The male under him mewled at the gesture, tugging him close with all his strength. The action accidently causes Hinata's hips to fall on top of his, and an unintended grind between both groins happened. Hajime gasped and Nagito moaned, buckling up for more friction, then stilling himself suddenly as if he did something wrong and kiss back apologetic.

As a way to get back at him, _and totally not because Hinata liked it_ , he ground his hips against Komaeda like he had done so a second ago. The cloud of white was thrown back, breaking the kiss and moaning erotically. Hinata smirked at this reaction, this was the quietest, and most obedient side of Komaeda he's ever seen. Well, with quiet not including breathless moans and begging whimpers, that is.

"You like this, hm… Komeada?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice as steady as possible even though his hips were frantically rubbing at Nagito's now obvious hard on. A moan, a sob and a shaky 'no' left the white haired boy as he was begging for more with his wanting eyes. His blush seemed to deepen at his answer, probably embarrassed that he can't even control the words spilling out of him. Hinata decided that, yes, he liked that, and yes, he was going to milk this for all he can.

His hand swiftly opening the hospital gown, Hajime admired the pale white skin underneath him. His skin was like the finest china, just as white as porcelain, and just as fragile. His hand raking down his chest, fingers hovering over the bumps that were his ribs. He was thin, unhealthy thin, but he still had plenty of muscle underneath the soft skin to not make him look like a walking skeleton. He never thought to admit it, but he truly though Komaeda looked beautiful. He shook his head as if the action could throw away his thoughts. He didn't think of himself being gay, and he sure as hell wasn't going to think differently now, whimpering male under him or not.

His hand arrived on the soft of his stomach, feather light touches slowly going down until he reached the hem of his checkered boxers. Like his gown, they were a little too big on his boney hips, riding dangerously low. "A-Aaah" a stuttering moan escaped his lips as Hinata glided a finger over the growing bulge in his boxers, Hips involuntarily bucking against the warmth of his fingers. The action gave Hajime a little more confident in his actions, and cautiously palmed the taller male over his boxers. Another moan, broken mid-way as a hand flew to his mouth to prevent himself from making any more embarrassing noises.

Instead of prying the hand of the others mouth, Hinata decided to ask him another question instead to hear more of his breathless gasps. Komaeda was too obedient to ignore him anyway, he thought smirking to himself. "how does this feel, Komaeda?" He breathed the answer more than speak it, hand rubbing against the others hot erection. As he thought, Nagito couldn't ignore his question as he slowly lowered his hand to answer him. His mouth was open, ready to talk when Hinata decided to _squeeze_ him through his boxer. Instead of words, moans and drool filled over the other's mouth instead. "Aaah… I-It feels, _hngg_ , it feels… horrible" eyes opened and looked at him, apologizing for his words, seeing if Hinata understood what he said. He squeezed the others dick one last time and decided he wanted more, he wanted to feel the others feverish skin under him grow hotter and hotter.

He removed his underwear swiftly, and he could hear Komaeda make a whimpering sound, avoiding eye contact. Hinata just stared at the sight beneath him. The never ending blush on the others face, eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment, drool still pooling from his mouth, _he had to be dehydrated by the amount of drooling he did._ He cast his view lower, to his delicate, long neck. It was so white and perfect, and it felt like it was mocking him for being spotless. Eyes lowering down to his frantically raising chest, following the lines his ribs made, to his flat stomach. His eyes stopped, not sure if he dared to look down even further. Hinata already crossed the line ages ago, but looking at _it_ would make it all the more real.

Eyelids snapping open, he was awarded with the sight of the others weeping dick. It stood tall and proud, the same color white as the rest of his skin, but slight flushed a pretty pink on the tip. He followed a drop of pre-cum collecting there, growing bigger and bigger until it spilled over and slowly rolled down the underside of his dick. Komaeda's dick was tall and skinny, just like the rest of his body. And Hinata couldn't help but thinks it suited him, just as beautiful as the rest of his body.

The moment his mind registered that he just called someone's dick _beautiful_ he grew pale, it must have been the heat to make him have weird thoughts like this.

He bends down, licking the drop of pre-cum that had stilled at the base. Not because he wanted, but because he was curious how it tasted! Hands flew into his hair, the hips underneath him bucking against his face as a loud mewl spilled over the paler one's mouth. Eyes looking at him, questioning, _begging_. He couldn't leave the other like this, he thought, so he licked up the shaft only to feel the fingers in his hair tightening.

"H-Hinata-kuunnn" It was a surprise nobody had entered the room yet in concern of the loud noises Komaeda made, Hinata thought. Just to realize the only people here were fast asleep because of the disease, and Tsumiki was upstairs.

His tongue rubs against the slit where more of the pre-cum was being collected. Surprisingly, he liked how Komaeda tasted, it was a delicious mixture between bitter, salty and a hint of sweet in it. It felt just right. His lips covered the tip, playing with the head in his mouth. The noised Nagito made were like music to his ears. He loves how he tried to make sentences, but failed miserably at it and ended every syllable with a loud moan.

Hinata relaxed his mouth so he could take more of the amazing heath inside of his mouth. Hand pulling and pushing in his hair simultaneously as if conflicted to ask to stop and beg for more. Seeing as he couldn't make the decision himself, Hajime did it for him as he felt the tip of the other's cock hit the back of his throat. He had to try hard not to gag, but the heaviness of the other against his tongue was worth this. He slowly started to bob his head, taking in more every time his head plunged down again.

"H-Hinata, I-" was all the warning he got when he felt the hot rod inside of him pulsating, just to fill his mouth with hot cum. Cumming so much, he fell it dribbling down his cheek as he removed his mouth from the other's cock with a wet pop.

Komaeda had a hand still in the other boy's hair, while the other was draped over his face, covering his mouth. Hinata admired how much Komaeda panted and shook under his hold, he loved how he did this to the other boy. But when the other raised his arm from his face, gray meeting green, he knew the other wanted _more_.

He let the cum in his mouth dribble over his fingers, not being able to talk with the mess in his mouth. He gently prodded his finger against the other's opening, asking for entrance. He took the buck of Komaeda's hips and the loud moan as a _yes_ and slowly sank his finger inside. The tight heat making him delirious already, and this was just his finger inside of him!

Once fully inside, he waited. Scanning the boy's face for pain or discomfort, when none of that was visible, he slowly wiggled his finger inside. "O-Oh fuck… no" was all that left those swollen lips before his hand covered them again, denying the moans to leave. One finger became two, and two became three. How long did he have his fingers inside of him again? Hinata didn't know and didn't care. Unzipping his pants, he took the leftover cum he had in his mouth and stroked his own length for the first time that day. He didn't even bother removing his pants. God did it feel good to get some kind touch on his weeping dick. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Komaeda's gray orbs staring at him, his dick to be specific.

Hinata snorted, "You like what you see?" He asked before thinking, growing a dark smirk over the other. "N-No." Shuddering under his stare, Komaeda moaned the small word. Hajime had to snicker at the contradicting word that left the pale boy. He leaned over, whispering in his ear "Well, guess I have to try harder to please you, then." His smirk only grew wider when Komaeda answered with a 'No, yes... no.' He probably had no idea what Hinata was talking about anymore when the fingers deep inside him curled up against a practically sensitive spot, leaving him to become a moaning mess once again.

Licking his neck, sucking hard on the junction of his neck, he removed his fingers rather harshly. Lining his cock up with his puckered hole instead and slowly pushing inside without warning.

"A-AAAHHH… Hi- Hinata~" Moaning was an understatement, screaming seemed to suit the action better.

Eyes squeezed shut, Hinata could swear he saw stars. His ears buzzing, Komaeda's moans seemed so distant yet so close. The heat was burning, but it felt so good, so amazingly _good._ Nagito was tight, pulsing around his cock. And if he didn't have as much self-control as he had, he would've came then and there. Breathing slowing down, allowing Komaeda and himself to get used to the new sensation, he looked the other in the eye.

Mouth wide open, drool pouring from his mouth, and eyes lidded looking heavenly at him. He must have felt just as Hinata did, he thought. But why not ask him, instead of assuming. "H-How does my cock feel… deep inside of you, _Nagito_?" Cursing at himself for not having a steady breath, he rocked his hips gently, waiting for an answer. "I-It… It feels so bad… so cold against m-me." He breathed. "F-Fuck, Hinata. I want you t-to… stay still, and n-not move a-at all" Hinata smirked at the desperate plea, hovering over the other male "Say my name, Nagito." After the question left his lip, a desperate 'Hinata-kun' was being moaned under him.

He squeezed the others leg tight, almost hard enough to leave finger sized bruises "Try again" he breathed against the others mouth. " _H-Hajime._ " Hinata drove his hips against Komaeda, pushing against his prostate. They both became a panting and moaning mess, hips feverishly snapping against the other. Hands were roaming everywhere, lips were clumsily pushed against each other, and they wanted this bliss to last forever. Sparks started to flash behind Hinata's eyelids as he started to pump the moaning male's dick underneath him. The moment seemed to last forever, yet not long enough, as he felt the others walls clamp over his dick tightly, cumming all over his hand. Hinata following shortly after, filling the other with his sticky seed with a soft 'Nagito'.

He felt extremely tired and lay next to the still panting male, basking in the afterglow. The only sounds in the room were soft moans and whimpers, which sounds foreign to his ears who were used to the screams of his names by now. Eyes locked again, swirling gray meeting vibrant green, but this time was different. Komaeda's eyes were soft, blush still adoring his cheeks. The look in the boy's orbs meant more than any of the untrue words he was able to say right now. Hinata hugged him, just so he didn't have to look into the piercing stare of the other, he told himself.

A gentle whisper left the pale lips just as Hajime was drifting off to sleep. He blushed, holding him tighter at the words. He decided he was too tired to think straight as he repeated the words he had just heard from the white haired male in his arms.

"I hate you too."


End file.
